Fortuitos Encuentros
by annilu
Summary: Un inesperado encuentro con un ser bastante extraño llevarán a una mujer a experimentar los deseos más ocultos que la sacaran de la cordura y la lucidez mientras que la realidad la golpeará duramente.


Fortuitos encuentros

Estaba lista para ir a la Universidad, preparaba mis cosas pues tenía una presentación a medio día bastante importante sobre el comportamiento de los humanos, importaba pues influiría en los exámenes que tendría que dar a fines de Julio, si todo salía bien tal vez podría eximirme de algunas materias para enfocarme a otras. _Hija apúrate o llegarás atrasada_ decía mi madre desde el lobby, era cierto estaba bastante atrasada, comí y me retiré corriendo mientras escuchaba la vos de mi madre que decía algo, no le entendí pero seguro se estaba despidiendo, lástima, odiaba salir así corriendo pero para ser honesta ya era parte del día a día. Tomé el primer taxi que llegó y le pedí al chofer que me dejara en la estación más cercana del tren, por suerte a esta hora el tren ya estaría desocupado pues todos estarían en el trabajo o en clases, lo cual me reconfortaba bastante pues por fin iría cómodamente sentada, y mis cosas no se dañarían a causa del choclonamiento de las personas. Para mi suerte el tren llegó justo, y lo tomé casi corriendo para que no me dejara afuera, sonreí al ver que tenía razón, el tren estaba casi vació, era increíble como en unos minutos de diferencia el tren podía variar desde lo repleto al punto de agotarse el aire hasta estar desolado y fresco. Acomodé mis cosas en el asiento de al frente pero perdí el equilibrio a causa de la repentina marcha del tren y para mi mala suerte uno de mis modelos de arcilla que había preparado para mi presentación salió rodando por debajo de los asientos, sentí mucha frustración y comencé a seguirlo mirando por debajo de cada asiento para ver si lo podía alcanzar hasta que llegó a unos pies, no alcancé a tomarlo pues aquel lo atrapó primero, en ese momento sentí mucha vergüenza y me paré inmediatamente pidiendo disculpas por mi falta de respeto, pero no recibí ninguna queja ni nada por el estilo, de hecho me estaba tendiendo mi modelo, no reparé mucho en el hecho de lo que me estaba tendiendo pues mi mirada se enfocó en esas manos, no podía salir de mi impresión, aquellas no eran manos humanas, en vez de uñas tenía unas garras, no podía salir de mi estupefacción hasta que la voz de aquel sujeto me hizo reaccionar, "_Ya tómalo de una vez" _recuerdo que me dijo, su vos era aterciopelada, fría, distante y demandante, pero no fue nada al ver su rostro, era increíble, jamás en mi vida había visto tal rostro, era suave, varonil, bello; su cabello largo, sedoso y plateado… ese hombre…. Ese hombre era él más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, ni siquiera eso modelos y actores de la pantalla se le comparaban, pero… ¿qué era él?, no lo sabía, dudo que fuera un humano normal pues esas garras, su cabello, además de esos tatuajes en su rostro, todo eso lo hacía totalmente irreal, como si fuera un hada o algo por el estilo… no podía ser humano, su belleza estaba fuera de órbita, quería que me mirara, pero él no lo hacía, estaba hipnotizado por un punto del paisaje. Recuerdo que vestía un atuendo antiguo, como de la antigua realeza, tal vez lo era o quizás era de algún lugar foráneo, lejos de aquí, cómo me hubiera gustado saberlo. Seguí mirándolo embelesada por unos segundos más, hasta que nuevamente su voz me trajo de regreso, _si no lo quieres ya vete, sí… muchas gracias, perdone las molestias _fue lo que le dije. Tome mi modelo de arcilla y me di media vuelta de regreso a mi asiento, me quise sentar donde lo pudiera seguir viendo y así lo hice por varios minutos pero él seguía sin mirarme… aún estaba perdido en un punto distante del paisaje, ¡Pero qué demonios le pasaba! ¡Porqué no me miraba! Me decía una y otra vez, sólo logré que me mirara una sola vez, el sentir esos ojos dorados sobre mi me hizo sentir como nadie lo había hecho antes, como si un fuego interno se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo, quería estar con él, besarlo y tocarlo, hacerle el amor día y noche, fueron tantas las ideas que pasaron por mi cabeza que hasta llegué a ruborizarme de mi misma. Sólo me dio una mirada furtiva, y luego cerró los ojos… no sé por qué pero sentí que intentaba oler mi fragancia, por unos breves segundos vi como olfateaba el aire, y me sentí desnuda ante ese poderoso olfato, como si aquella nariz fuera capaz de oler cada poro de mi cuerpo, era increíble, pero sólo duró unos breves segundos, sentí una gran frustración al notar que no le interesaba, al menos eso fue lo que pensé al ver su rostro totalmente indiferente. Jamás me habían ignorado de esa manera pero para ser honesta eso me atraía más, tal vez si lograba hablar con él podría prestarme más atención. Pero para mi infortunio el tren llegó a mi estación y tuve que bajarme, pensé que tal vez no lo volvería a ver, que desgracia la mía.

Agradecí al cielo y a todos los santos cuando lo volví a ver, me di cuenta que él sólo tomaba el tren que salía a las 9:15 de la estación Fujisawa pues era a la única hora que lo veía, pensé muchas veces encontrármelo de regreso, pero jamás lo hacía, tal vez nuestros horarios no coincidían y por más que quisiera me era muy difícil ajustar un horario para encontrarlo debido a la universidad. Cada vez que me lo encontraba me armaba de valor para hablarle, pero notaba algo en su mirada que me hacía optar por lo contrario, cómo si él intentara alejarme con aquella fría mirada. A veces pienso que era sólo miedo o escusas que yo misma inventaba para mantenerme alejada de él… no lo sé…La verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en él, y por las noches permanecía despierta tan sólo por lo que me provocaba su recuerdo. Debo decir que Yukito, mi novio no me hacía sentir lo mismo que él, cada vez que hacíamos el amor veía su rostro en el de él, veía sus garras acariciarme, deslizándolas por mis pechos, mis muslos, mi sexo y hasta llegar al placer máximo, muchas veces lo llegaba a utilizar sólo para fantasear con él. Nunca me había comportado de aquella forma, hasta me daba gracia el hecho de estar tan embobada y miserable por alguien pues muchas veces llegaba a llorar de la pura impotencia de ser ignorada por él, tal vez no le interesaban las mujeres, me aseguré de pensar eso para no sufrir tanto, pues no mostraba ni el menor interés, y peor era pues cada vez que cruzábamos miradas, que eran bastante pocas parecía que no me reconociera, ¡como si yo no existiera!

Un día me había quedado tarde en la Universidad junto a mis compañeros, estudiábamos para los exámenes finales de fin de semestre, la razón … pues verán, aquel día de la presentación sobre el comportamiento humano, aparte de llegar atrasada, olvidé completamente mi disertación, en todo el día no había podido dejar de pensar en el extraño hombre que había conocido en el andén y para más remate aún no consigo sacarlo de mi cabeza. Me despedí de mis amigos y me fui a tomar el tren, era tarde y no quería preocupar a mi madre, así que ni modo. Era bastante tarde, y para la mayoría de las personas ya estaban es sus casas tal vez cenando o durmiendo por lo cual el tren estaría desocupado, así me gustaba, desocupado y silencioso sólo con él adentro. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando reparo en la cuenta de que aquel hombre, aquel que invadía mis sueños como un intruso yacía en el otro extremo del vagón, no había nadie más, decidida y confiada a hablarle fui directo hacia donde se encontraba pero conforme avanzaba por el estrecho camino más lo lograba visualizar, y fue ahí cuando mi mundo se vino abajo, había una muchacha descansando en sus piernas, y él acariciaba su cabello muy cariñosamente. Aquella joven no tendría más de 15 o 16 años, era una niña, y bueno la verdad es que era muy hermosa, tenía en cabello muy largo y negro, y una piel más blanca que el alba. Tal vez era su hija o su hermana, rogué porque así fuera, pero para mi desgracia no fue así, ella despertó y lo primero que hizo fue besar esos labios que se suponían míos, la odie, juro que la odie, ¡por dios si no era más que una niña!

La observe por un largo rato, me irritaba que nunca se callara, se movía como una hiperquinética, y lo peor era que a él no le molestaba, pero me daba gracia que aún así con ella él se quedara totalmente callado, como si la ignorara… tal vez.. tal vez él no la quería y sólo la usaba… pero nuevamente mis ojos fueron testigos de la cruda realidad, esto sólo provocó que cayera más en mi miseria pues pude notar cómo la miraba, estaba lejos de ser frío, aquella mirada era cálida y llena de amor, él sólo tenía ojos para ella y nadie más. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía yo ahí? Quería llorar, sentía mis ojos arder de rabia y dolor, pero no podía llorar ahí, no era justo, me había enamorado por primera vez de un hombre que jamás se fijaría en mí, y cómo hacerlo si aquella niña tenía la mirada más dulce que había visto, llena de vida además de hermosa. ¿_Estás bien?_ Me preguntó la niña, yo no podía salir de mi sorpresa, acaso tan evidente había sido y ¿por qué se preocupaba por mí? Yo había tenido hasta los pensamientos más erráticos con su novio_. Si gracias, lo estoy niña. ¿Niña dices?_ Me preguntó con una inocente mirada interrogativa, hasta que luego sueltó una risueña sonrisa, _Yo soy bastante mayor, mucho más de lo que te podrías llegar a imaginar, _soltó entre rizas infantiles, "_mira, toma, te la regalo…, vamos anda recíbela" _aquel objeto que me fue entregado era una extraña flor, jamás la había visto pero era muy bonita. _" ¿Verdad que es bella?, esta flor trae alegría a todo aquel que en su corazón habite la tristeza, ya verás como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentirás mucha dicha en ti._ No supe que decir, ésta joven era aún más extraña que su novio, una pareja inusual realmente, pues si bien al principio la había odiado ahora ya no, esa mirada tan llena de vida y amor de alguna manera me hicieron sentir mejor, tal vez si era una pareja que se merecían el uno al otro, ellos tal vez si debían estar juntos y yo no sería la que los separaría. ¿_Hay algo más que necesites?, si quieres mi marido y yo te vamos a dejar. ¿Marido dices? _Ahora enfoqué mi mirada interrogativa a aquel bello hombre pero él sólo miraba por la ventana con una mirada tan apacible como nunca antes la había visto y luego regresé mi mirada a ella y al verla note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y una pregunta surgió de mí sin previo aviso, ¿cuántos años tienes? Y lo que respondió hasta el día de hoy no sé cómo interpretarlo, recuerdo que dijo _ "No lo sé muy bien, tal vez más que quinientos años" _Pude notar que había hablado más de lo necesario pues por primera vez en todo el viaje su marido habló llamándola tal vez por lo que sería su ¿nombre?, _Rin _fue lo que dijo, en forma de reprenda, lo recuerdo bien, y ella sólo se limitó a sonreír pícaramente como respuesta. Quería hacerles más preguntas pero me dijo que ya se tenían que bajar, ella se volvió a mirarme y lo último que me dijo fue "_Espero que seas muy feliz, jamás pierdas esa flor que te di". _Y con un infantil movimientos de sus manos se despidió de mi, para bajarse junto a su marido quien sólo me vio de soslayo para luego retirarse, lo sentí como una despedida porque jamás los volví a ver. Hasta el día de hoy llevo esa flor con migo, siempre me ha surgido la duda del porque no se a marchitado, pero de alguna forma creo saber la respuesta.

Yukito y yo nos casamos a los dos años después de recibirme, recuerdo que cuando regresé a mi casa ese día muy tarde por la noche sentí una gran necesidad de estar con él, lo llamé muy entrada en la madrugada y le pedí que nos viéramos, hicimos el amor apasionadamente, esta vez sólo estaba él en mi mente y al terminar nuestro acto de amor le dije cuanto lo amaba, desde ese momento no nos volvimos a separar y todas esas dudas que tenía con él se esfumaron.

Ya han pasado más de veinte años, y aún llevo el recuerdo de esa extraña pareja que tanto marco mi vida.


End file.
